Up Where We Belong
by EloraSalecite
Summary: Moulin Rouge. Unexpected happenings back in England leave Christian with a great deal of money. He purchases a prized but painful structure and restores it, only to attract the attention of a beautiful woman from across the Atlantic who eerily resembles
1. As the fog lifts...

As the fog lifts...

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the original Moulin Rouge characters or storyline.Frankly, I'm glad Bazmark owns them, because no one else could have done so well with the story.

A/N:I know many of you won't like the way I started this story, but keep in mind that the people who made this movie based it around the Orphean myth.Christian was written from a story in which the hero goes down into the underworld a child, falls tragically in love with a mysterious beauty, and changes, grows, and matures because of it.The Christian in my story finally grasps reality and moves on in life.Please excuse him for it.

"Up Where We Belong" 

**Chapter One:As the fog lifts…**

** **

"The End."

Christian lifted he gaze to stare out the cracked window of his apartment.Past the decrepit Moulin Rouge, the sun was setting in a violet summer sky as the typewriter bit into paper for those last few precious letters.It truly was the end.For Christian, the closing of that day signaled for him another ending in his life.It wasn't enough to just mourn Satine and wish she were with him still.It was too hard to face the demons of both the past and the present, so he decided to give one up.Satine would always be with him as his first and true love, but her memory had turned him into a monster, and that was something he could not afford to be.He had just written perhaps his most meaningful piece of work.He couldn't allow it to waste away to nothing.So he put his sorrow behind him, sealed Satine forever into the depths of his heart, and went out to get his appearance altered.

Down the street there stood a barbershop where there once was an absinthe bar.It was strange to see Monmartre changed so.The Paris officials had decided at some point, probably when Christian was too drunk to care, that the Village of Sin needed some morals put into it.Bars and brothels still occupied the streets, but not in the force they once were.The Bohemian revolution was drawing to a close.Fortunately for Christian, there was still a call for modern writers and artists, but the inspiration just wasn't quite there.

As the barber hacked months of abuse and neglect from Christian face and hair, he watched himself be transformed.When the bushy beard had fallen away, he barely recognized himself.He looked younger without the hair, but still much older than he had been on the day Satine died.There were lines and shadows around his eyes and mouth that proclaimed much more age than his five and twenty years.He supposed some of his youth would return with his sobriety, but until then he could have passed for forty.

He paid the man out of his payment from Spectacular, Spectacular, although that supply was running low after his binge on the bottle.He needed another income, and fast.The story might help him a little, but only if he could get a publisher to like it without having to change it beyond recognition.As he looked around his trashed apartment, the doorbell rang with the answer to his prayers.

"Robert?"Christian said, more shocked than he had been in months."How in bloody hell did you track me down?"

"Nice to see you as well, big brother," the younger man said.It was easy to tell he and Christian were related.They looked exactly the same, except for Robert's sandy blonde hair, which he had gotten from their mother."I asked around Monmartre for a young poet from England.Everyone seemed to know who you were, and they all seemed sorry for you for some reason.What have you been up to, Christian?"

"It's a long story, Robert, and I really don't feel like getting into it right now.What brings you to Paris after all this time?Did you finally decide to give up on law school?"

"Stop joking around, Christian.I'm here on serious business."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's father.He passed away two weeks ago."


	2. ...the sun returns...

A/N:So you know in advance, I know absolutely nothing about property ownership laws, especially in France.I created the law to suit my story, so that's the way it will stay.If you don't like it, well, no one is forcing you to read my story.

By the way, I'll mention it later, but Aurora's last name is not a real last name as far as I know, nor is it made up.Veritas is the Latin word for truth.I just thought it was fitting."Golden Truth."

Up Where We Belong

**Chapter 2:…the sun returns…**

** **

He had passed away in his sleep, without any pain, but Christian still felt he had been cheated something.Even on his deathbed, Christian's father did not have the forgiveness in him to welcome back his eldest son.The old London bureaucrat had asked that Christian not be invited to his funeral, and so Robert was sent out the day after the stubborn man's body had been laid to rest.

"He didn't even want me there," Christian muttered through the angry sobs that wracked his tortured body.

"I'm sorry, big brother, but you know how stubborn the old bastard was.Once he got an idea in his head, even a team of oxen couldn't drag it out."

Robert had been there two days, working out the paperwork that had to be turned over to Christian.As the eldest son, Christian was entitled to the entire fortune, a princely sum in itself.However, the poet clung tenaciously to his bohemian views, and had no need nor want to go back to England and take control of the family holdings.He generously let that responsibility fall to Robert, which was why his younger brother had stayed longer than a few hours.Their family had fallen apart since Christian's mother died, and he didn't think there was much of a need to patch it back together.Robert hated Paris and all the immorality it represented, and so he would go back to London in the morning, where he could choke to death on the rigid society rules and etiquette for all Christian cared.

So now the penniless poet was poor no longer, but what would he do with all this newfound wealth?He was hoping Toulouse or one of his Bohemian friends would barge through the door and hand him the answer like they did a year ago, but he was left high and dry without an idea in his genius mind.He walked out onto the balcony to see if perhaps the streets of Paris held his answer.They were lonely streets since the Moulin Rouge had shut down.No longer did that gaudy red windmill with its fluorescent yellow letters burn into the night sky.No longer was the dark night filled with men's drunken laughter and the joyous singing of a hundred chorus girls all backing up one perfect voice.No, those days had ended with the death of Satine. When she passed away, the duke walked off forever, with the deed to the Moulin Rouge.Zidler went bankrupt and couldn't seek out financial help because he no longer owned his precious institution.The Moulin Rouge closed, and the streets of Paris went dark, never to be relit again.

Until now.Christian finally received his inspiration.What better way to immortalize the memory of his beloved but to restore the place where they first met to its original majesty? 

*****************************************

Harold Zidler was a hard man to track down.After losing the Moulin Rouge, he had fallen into the bottom of a bottle and never quite found his way out.Christian finally tracked him to an abandoned attic above a very low-life tavern.The once great Zidler was now a drunken fool living off the good graces of one of his former patrons.Once he had focused enough to recognize the boy, Zidler wasn't thrilled to see Christian, especially after he heard what the poet was there about.

"I want to buy the Moulin Rouge."

"Are you insane, boy?"Zidler laughed, peering up form his collapsed position on the floor.

"Perhaps, but I'm here because I thought maybe you would know where the duke had gone to.He's not back in England.I already checked."

"He's probably in Germany, bothering the poor cabaret owners there, but that doesn't matter," Zidler muttered quietly."He let the contract expire months ago.I received the paperwork, but in my drunkenness burned it.The Moulin Rouge belongs to no one but its spiders and ghosts."

"Then do you know how I would go about purchasing it?"

Harold Zidler gazed suddenly very sharply up at the young man.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very.There's no reason the Bohemian Revolution should die just because it is the twentieth century.If anything, it should be stronger than ever.I want to restore the Moulin Rouge to its original dynasty."

"But where do you intend on getting the money.It will cost a pretty penny to restore that huge pile of crap."

"My father recently passed away, and, as oldest son, the fortune came to me."

"If I only knew he was wealthy…"Zidler whispered.

"I wasn't when we first met," Christian informed him."I was quite surprised to find my father hadn't cut me out of his will with a shilling.By the way, there was something else.I want you to come and run the Moulin Rouge.You'll have complete control, just like you always did.I just want the best impresario possible, and I know I would never be able to do it."

"You're mad."

"Will you accept?"

Zidler pondered slowly for a moment, then crawled painfully to his swollen feet and grabbed Christian's hand with sober enthusiasm.However, the drunken man's grip was as strong as ever as he patted his new business partner on the back.

*******************************************

Getting permission from the city of Paris seemed to be the hardest part of the task at hand.Once he had the proper documentation, Christian found it quite easy to renew the Moulin Rouge.Most of its former workers still lived in the area, unwilling to give up on their proud ideals.A few, like Nini-legs-in-the-air, had gotten fed up with waiting and moved on to cheap brothels or German cabarets, but most had stuck in Monmartre.It seemed the Bohemian Revolution wasn't over, after all.

Reconstruction was horrendous at first for the laborers.During its months of misuse, the Moulin Rouge had been looted and pillaged almost beyond recognition.The famous Asian elephant was the worse for wear.It had once contained valuables totaling almost half a million pounds.Now it stood empty, nothing left but the wooden frame of the four-poster bed.Even the golden heart strung across its forehead was gone, and that was only iron with gold paint.With the cobwebs and decay the task seemed impossible, but Christian refused to give up.He was the first one to dig into the rubble, and that inspired the rest.Soon the team was working from dawn 'til dusk, and more volunteers were continually joining in.Before they knew it, the beautiful Moulin Rouge was looking as healthy as it ever did, and was desperately needing some talented performers.

All the former dancers who had pitched in with the renewal were automatically hired, but there were still a great many positions to fill, and Zidler and Christian hadn't even come near to finding someone who could fill Satine's diamond-encrusted shoes.By then it was spring of 1901, and the Moulin Rouge was holding auditions for anyone who thought they had the talent to perform.

Christian had been listening for the entire morning and most of the afternoon to less-than-perfect actors and actresses.No one seemed to be able to live up to his image of Satine.Unfortunately, that would be true for no matter how long he auditioned.He resigned himself to just finding someone good enough, not another Sparkling Diamond.

That was when a person walked into the theater who was perhaps the answer to all Christian's silent prayers for the past fourteen months.

She entered through the main doors and sauntered across the dance floor and up to the stage like she owned the place.Perhaps she did.To Christian, an angel had found its way into the Moulin Rouge.Her red hair and ivory skin shone in the sunlight that cast through the skylights in the roof.Even from twenty feet back, the poet could see her sapphire eyes burning into his soul.Had she not died in his arms over a year ago, Christian would have sworn it was Satine.As it was, he could hardly believe his eyes.The sun had come out again in his life, and she was standing before him.If only she could sing…

"Are you Christian, the poet and owner of Moulin Rouge?"the angel said.Her voice was that of Satine's, a glorious silky sound mixed with gravel, but she spoke with the rough accent of one of those uppity Americans from across the Atlantic.

"I am," Christian answered, still in awe, "and who are you?"

"My name's Aurora Veritas, and I was wondering if the Moulin Rouge was in need of a good singer."


	3. ...to a sparkling day...

A/N: I've gotten a lot of comments about my plot, so let me clear some things up for you about my style

A/N:If you notice, in this chapter I use a line from one of Ewan McGregor's movies, "Eye of the Beholder."If you haven't seen the movie, just trust me that the line, "Everyone looks like someone else," is in their.I implore you to not go watch it unless it is just on TV, unless you enjoy boring movies with no plot that don't even make sense in the end.Don't get me wrong, Ewan McGregor is remarkable in it, but his performance alone does not merit renting this terrible movie.Rent "Rogue Trader," instead.At least then you get a little glimpse of him nekked.By the way, I would never think of cheapening the movie.I loved the movie.Just wait and see what I have in store. 

Up Where We Belong 

**Chapter 3:…to a sparkling day…**

** **

Aurora peered curiously at the man's reaction to her statement.She didn't even feel right calling him a man.He looked more like a lost little boy.With his sad puppy dog eyes, he watched her almost like she had set the sun, moon, and stars.This Christian reminded her of the spaniel she had as a little girl growing up in New York.He didn't seem to have a clue what he was doing; he was just waiting to be drug along by the leash.

"I'm sorry," the man said, shaking his head slightly, "I was thinking of something else for a moment.I caught your name.Aurora Veritas.What was it you said afterwards?"

"Well," Aurora said inwardly sighing, "I'd heard the Moulin Rouge was auditioning again, and I wanted to try out.That's why I came to France a year ago, but they said the club had been closed down."

"I reopened it.So you think you can do the Moulin Rouge's type of performance?Can you sing something for me?"

"Of course.How about…

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rent_

_All on your humble flat,_

_Or help you feed your, hmmm, pussycat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end._

_But square cut or pear shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend…_

…Well?"

Aurora had sung with her best nightclub voice, which was a deep, dark tone not far removed from her speaking voice.The song seemed to have an adverse affect on Christian.He was sitting on his stool, with his knees curled up into his chest.He starred blankly at Aurora, like she had just flown across the room or something.

"Are you all right?"she inquired, walked to the edge of the stage.

"How did you know to do that?That was her song."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing.It's just, you look an awful lot like the Moulin Rouge's old lead singer, Satine."

"I've heard of her, but I heard she died over a year ago from consumption."

"She did," Christian, sighed, growing silent again all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, Christian," Aurora interrupted before he could fall too deeply into his thought, "but I'd kind of like to know if you intend on hiring me.If not, then I should just go and book my passage back to New York."

"I apologize again, Aurora.Of course I intend on hiring you.You're very good.How exactly did you learn to sing like that in New York?"

"I grew up on the stages of Vaudeville.I figure the Moulin Rouge is just one big Vaudeville with a bunch of other stuff happening on the side."

"I suppose," Christian muttered, then suddenly got up and strode toward the stage.He possessed one of those cultured walks that a person grows up learning in upper class England."I'm sorry, again, Aurora, but I just can't get over the remarkable similarities in you and Satine's appearances.You see, I was in love with her, and it would comfort me some if I could track down her family and perhaps speak to them.I don't suppose you have relatives in France?"

"No, I don't.My ancestors were all Welsh and Irish.Besides, everyone looks like someone else.It's probably just one of those quirks of nature.I look like your dead girlfriend, and you have a look-alike in Norway who's getting drunk in some brothel while he plays strip poker.It doesn't mean anything."

"You're right, and it would be a crime against my lost love if I pursued a woman just because she looked like Satine."

"Not to mention it would be an insult to me, buddy.So I'm hired, right.Well, what's next?"

*********************************************

Aurora had only been working at the Moulin a week, but she had already taken over the show.Christian didn't know what to do about it.He supposed it was somewhat his fault.He, after all, was the one who had given her the part of the lead singer, but it would have been stupid to do otherwise.None of the other Diamonds, as Zidler continued to refer to them, had the voice Aurora possessed.She did have Satine's looks, talent, and charm.She had something else that Satine never would have even thought of using, though.She had a pompous ego that stretched higher than the heavens.As soon as rehearsals started for the club's glorious reopening, she was already ordering people around, recreating the show to her wishes.It didn't matter what Christian said, she would have it her way or not at all.Zidler, for his part, was quite amused by the whole charade.He simply told Christian that as long as she was changing it for the better, she might as well be given free rein.Christian couldn't help but feel offended, though.After all, it was Satine's tried and true act that Aurora was butchering to bits.In his rage, he couldn't he see how well the changes were fitting into the show.All he thought about was how much he hated this Satine impersonator.

Hate was too strong a word for his feelings toward Aurora, Christian supposed.He just despised the fact that she was such a good director.She came up with ideas that had never been done before, and made them work flawlessly.The girl herself Christian did not hate.It was her ideals he hated.She had told him flat out that she would not follow the Revolution's okay for freedom of loving as many men as she wanted.She refused to sleep with any of the customers, no matter how much persuading Zidler did.Aurora said that any man who wanted to sleep with her could charm his way into her favors, and not wave them to him with money.She would be no man's courtesan, and that was final.

"I haven't yet found the man who is worthy of my favors," Aurora told Christian one day as they were discussing the act.

"Isn't that being a bit haughty," Christian asked, giving her his most doubtful of looks.

"No.I'm worth more than money, and I'm worth more than love."

"No one is worth more than love," Christian said automatically as he looked over the musical score.

"That's the poet talking, Christian, and you know it.I grew up in a land where the most important ideal was patriotism.If you don't love your country, you're nothing.Now I come to a place where if you don't love physically, you're nothing.The world focuses too much on love."

"That's because love is a necessity.You can't live without love."

"I beg to differ.Love is not a necessity.I don't need to be in love to be happy.One can go throughout life without loving another person.It may be a lonely life, but it's possible.Love is a want.I know this because Americans have freedoms granted to all their needs, but nowhere in the Bill of Rights is there anything about freedom of sex.Nowhere is there a law guaranteeing your freedom to love any person, because that is a want.I don't want love, nor do I need it."

"That's a very lonely way to live, Aurora."

"Well that's my choice, now isn't it."

And so Christian found himself hating Aurora, hating the time he had to spend alone with her.He couldn't believe anyone dismissing love as something so trivial.Even Satine had believed in love, and although she couldn't allow it, she truly did want to be loved.Aurora didn't even want that.She had more important things on her mind, at least they were more important to her.

"Do you love anything?" Christian had said to her a few days after their conversation.

"Of course I love something," Aurora scoffed, "but I don't think you would called it love.I do love truth and freedom, truth above all.I think beauty sells the world; otherwise what are we trying to do here.I love the stage.I love performing.I love the limelight.But most of all, Christian, I love myself.I'm the most important thing in my life, and nothing will ever change that."

That was the turning point for Christian.He worked with Aurora, listened to her directing ideas, and conversed with her on a professional level, but he no longer saw her as the reincarnation of Satine.There was no way a poet could love a woman so cold and heartless.Aurora was for that point on no more to him than any other employee.Except, he hadn't yet learned that there was more than one level to the personality of Aurora Veritas.


	4. ...on Midsummer's Eve.

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I forgot to do this for my last chapter

Disclaimer:Sorry, but I forgot to do this for my last chapter.The song "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" does not belong to me.I'm not really sure who it belongs to, but I'm sure they make a lot of money off it.

A/N:Be angry if you want, but this is what **_I_** want to happen next.I know some people were dreading it.I tried to write it as tastefully as I could, but one cannot change the course of fate.Read of your own free will.

Up Where We Belong 

**Chapter 4:…on Midsummer's Eve.**

** **

As opening night approached, tensions rose.The word had silently gone out that the Moulin Rouge would soon be opening as it once was--a nightclub.Though it would become a theater whenever Christian produced a new play, he was very insistent that the spirit of the fabled Moulin Rouge should not change.The night Christian chose for the opening helped to uphold that same spirit.The club would reopen on Midsummer's night, and the poet thought it was rather romantic that it also happened to be Beltane's, when the ancient Druids celebrated the sexuality of their god and goddess.Romanticism was lost on the rest of the cast, however.They were too busy preparing for the largest opening night in the Moulin's history.

News of the reopening of the great Parisian nightclub had reached far beyond the French borders.Men and women from as far away as Asia and America were coming for the monumental event.It was even rumored that the Prime Minister of England was coming to the show.It was easy enough to see why even Harold Zidler was on edge about the lack of perfection.The only person who didn't seem to be even remotely worried was Aurora.When asked how she could remain so cool and calm with everything that was going on, she merely replied that she had done everything possible to make the show great, and there was no way for it not to be.The act was flawless.

Yet now it was June 20, Midsummer's Eve.They had one day left of rehearsals, and everything had gone into overdrive.Both Aurora and Zidler were working the cast harder than they'd ever had to work before.Currently, they were working the Diamond's act, and frayed nerves were making the girl's forget the changes.Probably the biggest change Aurora had made was that the lead singer was no longer the only one to go out into the crowd of men.The entire cast of dancers attacked the crowd, cleaving into the masses like a giant wedge.It certainly made the act more powerful, but the girl's just weren't up to it.They were too used to Satine carrying the act in her beautiful black diamonds dress.Aurora had a recreation of the dress and an improvement on the pink diamonds dress, but no dress could save the timid dancers.Aurora was going almost mad at the frustration.

"No, no, no!" Aurora screamed."That's not how to do the act.Don't leave me floundering out there alone.Attack the men; don't hang back and let them come to you.You of all people should know how that drives men crazy, so, dammit, that's what we're going to do.Now take it from "there may come a time."Come on girls!This number above all others has to be ready!"

The dancers, heads down, turned and set up for the cue.Christian watched from the sidelines as Aurora drilled those poor girls over and over.He truly thought she was overworking them, but he could understand why.The show had to be perfect, and everyone knew that.However, it was just that mindset that was making everyone mess up.Zidler was curled up somewhere in the fetal position, Chocolat was almost in tears from the stress, and Christian thought he would go insane if he had to listen to Aurora scream out the choreography to "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" one more time.He just had to get through this last day without killing someone.After that, he could just sit back and write while he watched the money roll in.

Aurora had finally let the girls off for a break, and they all limped off to find someplace to lie down and cry until she demanded another five hour's work from them.Christian took the opportunity to talk to her about tomorrow and what would happen, but she had escaped while he wasn't looking.He soon found her sitting in a deserted corner of the dance floor, bent over a wooden crate, and frantically scribbling something onto a piece of paper.He couldn't tell what she was writing, but walked closer to see if he could get a look.He figured it had something to do with the show.It obviously wasn't, though, because she started and tried to hide the paper when she heard the floorboards creak.

"I-I'm sorry," Christian stuttered."I just wanted to talk with you about the show, and when I saw you over here I thought..."

"Is there something I can do for you, Christian?"Aurora asked, hiding the paper behind her back.

"Yes, but what's on that paper.It looked like the lines were in verse form."

"So?"

"So, I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"Well, no one does," Aurora said, feigning haughtiness."And it's none of your business if I do.Besides, I'm not very good.Not as could as some of your work, anyways."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to judge that for myself.I don't suppose you'd mind if I read what you wrote?"

"As a matter of fact, I would," Aurora said, rising to her feet, but standing her ground.

"Please, Aurora.I won't make fun of you.It's just that, you're such a talented director, it would be nice to know you could also help write the shows."

Aurora continued to shake her head, but she also brought the page out from behind her back.Christian took it gently from her trembling hand and uncrumpled it to read what it said.As he read the lines out loud, he softly rested his hand on Aurora's tense shoulder.The reassurance didn't seem to help her.

"Above and Free:

Time sits in my hand, constantly flying

Away from this desert under my feet.

Its sands whip at my eyes, raw from crying

For one thing that will make my world complete.

How I long to be up among the clouds,

Twirling and twisting in their misty deeps.

A part of the sky and its golden sounds.

Climbing above the earth in bounds and leaps.

Now all winds stir about my parched-out skin,

Lifting me up on the wings of the breeze.

I soar in skies where only gods have been,

And grasp the heavens as my own with ease.

Atlantis, I find, was not lost at sea,

But chose this silver life, above and free.

"Aurora, this is beautiful.It's possibly the most acute sonnet I've ever read.Shakespeare couldn't have done it better.What on Earth could have inspired you to write this?"

"Well," Aurora began with tears in her eyes, "I find writing gets rid of my anger.I've been getting so frustrated, putting this show together and all.I've tried to keep strong, but a moment ago I was about ready to rip the heads off of some of the girls.I had to get away, and I relax best when I write.I put my anger into words, and that's what came out."

"It doesn't sound angry, though," Christian said as he gave Aurora a comforting squeeze around the shoulders."It's very peaceful.I've never seen this side of you before."

Aurora pulled away slowly when she looked into Christian's eyes and saw something new.It was like the green had sharpened onto her, and it made her feel strangely uncomfortable.Yet it might answer her question.

"Christian," Aurora said as she backed up a step, her eyes studying her shoes, "There's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well, this is kind of awkward, but… Are you attracted to me because of my similarities to Satine?"

Circling her chin with his forefinger, Christian lifted Aurora's face up and met her gaze strongly.He then became suddenly aware of his actions and stuck his hands in his pockets, saying:

"I was at first, Aurora, but that's faded.Now that I've gotten to know you, I don't even see the similarities any longer.You've become an entirely different person for me.You could never be just a Satine look-alike.Especially not after this poem.There's something, well, special about you.But, I'm curious, why do you ask?"

"So I know I can do this without any regrets."

And with that, Aurora closed the gap between them, grabbed Christian's handsome face between her long fingers, and pressed her lips gently against his.Christian's eyes shot open at the initial shock, but then pulled Aurora closer, deepening the kiss.They lingered there a moment, tasting these new developments.Eventually though, they pulled away, cradled in each other's arms.

"But," Christian whispered as he moved in for a second passionate kiss, "I thought you didn't need love."

"I don't," Aurora murmured back, "but I find myself desperately wanting it."

TBC…like it or not.


	5. "That her fair form may stand and shine,

Disclaimer: In my first 4 chapters, the titles formed a sentence written by me to illustrate the plot

Disclaimer:In my first 4 chapters, the titles formed a sentence written by me to illustrate the plot.For the next 4 chapters, I will use a verse from "Of Old Sat Freedom On The Heights" by Alfred Lord Tennyson.I am a fan of his work and use the verse to add to the integrity of my story.I do not pretend to have actually written the verse.

**Up Where We Belong**

**Chapter 5:"That her fair form may stand and shine,**

The night air rippled in silent majesty across the skin of the two lovers.They stood looking up at the Midsummer sky, its reaches filled with a million stars, like fairies dancing across the surface of a midnight lake.Together, Aurora and Christian stood on the back of the elephant.Christian leaned against one of the pavilion's posts with Aurora snuggled comfortably into his embrace.Delicately, he bent his head forward and softly kissed her auburn hair.She shivered at his unexpected touch, but then burrowed deeper into his chest.They had stayed like that for countless seconds, minutes, or even hours.Neither truly knew.They were content just to be together.However, all things must end, and Aurora knew to never get too comfortable.She eventually pulled away, but not completely.She merely turned so she was facing Christian, and caught his lips in a long, mesmerizing kiss, before pulling completely away and walking towards the domed skylight at the elephant's head.

"This place was special to you, wasn't it Christian?"

"What do you mean?"he asked, stepping behind her, but not touching her.

"I mean it was special to you and Satine.I can tell.That's why you brought me here."

"Yes," he forced out after a minute's pause."The elephant was special to me and Satine.It's where I got her to realize she could fall in love with me.So I guess that is kind of why I brought you here.I want you to see that it's not a crime to be in love.The elephant just sort of has a magic all its own when it comes to love."

Aurora looked off in the distance for a long time.Christian had begun to worry when she suddenly spun around and walked past him in the other direction, towards the stairs.

"I know you're not over her yet, Christian," Aurora said as she walked, "and that's fine.I just want you to know that I'm not jealous.I know what it's like to be hurt by love."

"I wasn't hurt, Aurora.I was merely left behind.True love can't hurt."

"All love eventually hurts, Christian.Especially true."

"And who hurt you, Aurora Veritas?"

But Aurora didn't answer.She merely continued her walk down the stairs and into the belly of the giant Indian elephant.She paused a moment, subconsciously waiting for Christian, but still gave no answer to his question, only the cause for more wonderment.

"You Bohemians, you say that love is greatest about all, but how can love be so great when it is so delicate.Beauty is fragile, but does not crumble as easily as love.Freedom clings on with surprising tenacity, but can be snatched away, just like love.The only ideal that holds strong is truth.There is nothing in the world that can stop the truth, once it has been released.Death, famine, hate, war.None of these can overpower truth.Yet you say love is greatest.Sure, love reigns supreme for a little while in its golden glory.But in the end all love must fall, and lovers drown in the insatiable tears they have born out for their own devious insanity."

"Do you truly believe that, Aurora?"Christian asked, placing a gentle hand on her proud shoulder.

"I do."

"Then, forgive me for asking, how do I know you will continue to love me for as long as I love you, if you believe love will eventually crumble to the dust?"

Aurora thought a moment, then asked, "Have you been in love with me since I first came to the Moulin Rouge?"

"No.In fact, I truly hated you for your haughty and superior attitude."

"Then what made you change you're mind about me?"

"That poem," Christian whispered in an awed tone as her turned Aurora to face him."It made me see more of you than I ever would have thought possible.I read that poem and saw in its writer a soul so beautiful that it had to be loved.Your poem is what made me change my mind about you."

"Then we do have something stronger than love, Christian.You see, I don't write anything but the truth, and that's what you saw in me.So if we have, between us, the truth in the form of our writings and our words, then whatever bond we form can truly be unbreakable, except by the Fates themselves.That is how you can know my promises to you are real, because we have the truth between us, binding us together.There is no tie stronger than that."

"Then I can be content, my sweet, in our love, and in our truth."

He kissed her again, pulling her close with a passionate severity.As she gasped in pleasure, they found their way across the pillow-strewn floor to the four-poster bed, and spent the night euphorically in each other's arms.

********************************************

Trumpets sounded, symbols crashed, a big puff of smoke, then there stood the great Zidler singing at the top of his lungs "Got some dark desire?" for the first time in a year and a half.The crowd was the largest it had ever been, and from all walks of life.Not only men, but women too had come to see the grand reopening of the Moulin Rouge.The can-can girls attacked the floor, leaving rich men slobbering and begging for more.The masses were rowdy, excited, and thirsty.The club would make a fortune tonight.Christian could just feel it.Not only were drink sales through the roof, but the English Prime Minister sat at table one with Christian, watching the show and promising thousands of pounds from his very own treasury.Christian wasn't quite sure yet what the catch was, but he didn't have time to ask.At that moment, Aurora descended from the ceiling in a shower of glitter, while a bank of fog rolled slowly across the dance floor, covering the feet of the patrons and making easy jobs for any pickpockets in the mob.

As Aurora began filled the hall with her enchanting voice, Christian felt his heart melt.To think that she was his was much more than he could possibly comprehend.He remembered thinking the same about Satine, but this time it was almost an untamed passion because of Aurora's nature.He listened to her finish her string of acopella chords and remembered, almost wickedly the past night.He was in love again, and with the most beautiful woman in the room, he thought as the band struck up the music and the hall filled again with light.Aurora took hold of the energy in the room and made it her own as she floated her way across the floor, acquiring numerous priceless pieces of jewelry along the way.Across the table from him, Christian could see The Lord Prime Minister Sexton almost drooling all over his opera cape and top hat sitting before him.The woman certainly stole the show, and conquered it even as the Diamond Dogs joined in, performing at exactly the right strength the were supposed to.

"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,

But diamonds are a girl's best friend," the corps sang

"There may come a time when a hardboiled employer thinks you're awful much, Oooooh!

But get that ice or else no dice."

Aurora changed into her dark purple ostrich feather costume, dubbed Royal Diamonds, while the Dogs finished up the chorus and went into a dance break much more rousing than any can-can dance attempted earlier that evening.As the star popped up for her solo ending, Lord Sexton was about ready to climb over the crowd to get to her.Christian could see where this was going, and felt both insanely jealous and sorry for the poor chap at the same time.How could he know that this new Sparkling Diamond had not wish to become a prostitute.He probably didn't even realize that the girl wasn't Satine.It didn't matter.As the show ended, Christian called Aurora over to the table to sit and talk to the man.That was the only way he could iron this problem out.

"Aurora, my dear," Christian called, placing his hand deftly in the small of her back."May I introduce you to My Lord Prime Minister Richard Sexton."

"My Lord Sexton, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Aurora said, curtsying as best she could in a diamond-encrusted corseted body suit and high heels.Lord Sexton, in turn, took her hand and gave it a lingering kiss that Christian suspected included his tongue.

"The pleasure is entirely mine, my dear.Please, have a seat.That was a lovely performance.I've certainly never seen anything like it.You must me parched after singing and dancing so much.Can I offer you a drink?Perhaps some champagne?"

"Thank you, My Lord, but I have to finish up the act in a minute, and I need both my wits and my voice.In fact, I've enjoyed your company, but I should probably be getting back to the floor."

"Then I'll get right to the point, my dear.I am prepared to give a very generous donation to your friend Christian and the Moulin Rouge.It could also include a large sum going straight to yourself.I thought, possibly, we could meet later in the Red Room of the elephant and iron out the details?"

"My Lord, I don't think…" Christian began.

"That sounds wonderful," Aurora interrupted."I will expect you there around eleven.Don't be late, My Lord.I'm not a very patient woman."

And with that Aurora swept out of the booth in a fluttering of rich purple ostrich feathers.She left Christian stuttering and Lord Sexton in an almost drunken daze.Christian sat there dumbfounded for a moment, but then excused himself in a jealous rage, leaving the Prime Minister in the anxious hands of Zidler.

Backstage, Christian immediately sought out Aurora.She was in her dressing room, being properly outfitted for her meeting with the Prime Minister.Marie was lacing her into a strapless black gown that fitted so tight it would probably send the old man into cardiac arrest as soon as he saw her.Christian stormed into the room so quickly that Marie left without even a word from either of them.

"I don't want you to see him," Christian blurted out without even thinking.

"It doesn't matter what you want Christian.This is my future and my fortune."Aurora wasn't even looking at him.She instead occupied herself with putting on full-length black velvet gloves and black high heels.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?Just last night we pledged our love and ourselves to each other.Not to mention that you were against prostituting yourself in the first place.What made you change your mind, Aurora?It can't be that the Prime Minister is such a stud.He must be going on seventy."

"I won't be breaking my promise, Christian, and I certainly won't be prostituting myself.There are ways to get around that.Don't worry; I won't go back on my morals.I'm still better than money."

"Then why are you doing this?It's not like the Moulin has a shortage of income."

"But think of how much the horny old bastard will give us.You could finally finance the publishing of your love story, and we could build an actual theatre for this place while still keeping the dance hall.Not to mention the amount of money I could get."

"Is that all that matters then, the money?You told me last night that all you wanted was right here.Why has that changed?"

"Because I won't be supported by men all my life!"Aurora shouted, finally turning to face Christian."Look, Christian, you know how I adore you, but that doesn't mean I want you to support me.I never told you, but my father was a wealthy businessman in America.When I came of age, my father arranged for me to marry the son of a wealthy businessman so I would be taken care of for the rest of my life.That's when I packed my bags and left for France.I won't own my well being and financial success to any man, even one I love.I have to make my fortune somehow Christian, so just let me do it.I promise I will not shame our love in any way.You know I'm a clever girl, so trust in that.Now, if you'll excuse me, the Prime Minister of England is waiting."

And she left him again, sweeping away in a rush of midnight velvet.Christian thought he heard his heart break, and fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.He couldn't believe she would do that to him, not after what she told him last night.Yet she had gone again, to prove her independence and break her poor lover's heart.He lay there the rest of the night, until Zidler found him there in the morning, having cried himself to sleep.

TBC….

A/N:Lord Richard Sexton is made up.I'm to lazy to research into the real name of the Prime Minister at that time.Also, yes, I made another character turn with Aurora.She is not, as someone said, your usual Mary-Jane.She is a complex person, and on top of that, both a performer and a writer.Take it from someone who is also a performer and a writer, those of us like that are the most egotistical, self-centered, haughty, and completely independent people alive.She is a bitch, and so am I.That's just the way people are made.Deal with it.


	6. Make bright our days and light our dream...

Up Where We Belong

Up Where We Belong

Chapter 6:Make bright our days and light our dreams,

"Some champagne, Lord Sexton?"Aurora asked, not even daring to look over at the four-poster bed.The old man lay there on the silken sheets with his pants already undone and his dress shirt unbuttoned, his saggy chest showing more wrinkles than the silk he sat on.It disgusted her to be in the same room as him, but she knew she could get this over with fast.

"I'd love some, beautiful.I'm so glad you could make it, and in such impeccable dress."

Aurora flinched at his leering as he sat up to take from her a glass filled to the brim with champagne and a little something extra to help along the effect.She had abandoned the usual black lingerie and stocking Satine had made famous to the Moulin Rouge elephant, but the strapless dress was certainly close enough.Now Aurora wished she had worn something a little less revealing.She felt violated with this horny old bastard drooling all over her.She just held her breath, stretched out on the bed, and waited for him to finish the drink.

The opium wasn't long in taking effect.Aurora had put in enough to sedate a small horse, so within seconds Lord Sexton was laying slumped over her lap in a drug-induced sleep.She quickly lifted the wrinkly face and scraggly white hair up from the expensive velvet of her dress.As the old man snored away, she went about disarranging the room, stripping him of most of his clothes, and throwing them about haphazardly.Remembering the champagne, Aurora sprinkled the remainder of the bottle over the scattered bedclothes and unconscious Prime Minister.As far as Lord Sexton would ever know, he had succeeded in getting the lovely Sparkling Diamond into bed.That way, Christian would get his money.

After a final overview of the disarranged room, Aurora picked up her discarded gloves and began to leave the room.With a final thought though, she picked up Lord Sexton's billfold off the table and removed all the cash.He had to believe he had paid for the night, after all.And with that, she took herself and the thousand pounds and went to get a good night's sleep before finding Christian in the morning.

********************************

The next day, Aurora went to find Christian.He had retreated to his apartment rooms.Even with all the money he had gained, Christian continued to live in his broken-down rooms across from the Moulin Rouge.That was one thing he could not and would not let go from his old life.Aurora had always found it strange that he would choose to live in such squalor, but she was beginning to understand.If Satine had been even half as special to Christian as he was to Aurora, then she could figure even jumping off the top of the Eiffel tower for her.And from what she knew, Satine was possibly the best thing Christian ever had.It made Aurora jealous to think she would never be so important, but she got through by knowing she was still special to him, in an entirely different way.Satine had been Christian's muse, but Aurora was also a poet.It wasn't the same, but it was still love.Aurora could only hope it still existed.From what she had heard, Christian didn't take her decision well.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Christian asked.Aurora couldn't tell where he was, so she searched the small apartment, and finally found him out on the makeshift balcony, sitting on the neon letters of the sign and staring out across the Parisian landscape.

"I need to talk with you, Christian."

"Just go away, Aurora.Don't you have some old rich geezer to fuck?"

"Now that is outside of enough, Christian."

"No, I don't think it's even saying close to enough!"Christian screamed, jumping off the sign and storming past Aurora, where she stood at the door to the balcony."We made a promise, and you broke it for fucking money!"

"Christian!"Aurora called to him, trying to catch his hand, but instead laying it lightly on his shoulder, making him stop and turn."Christian, listen to me.I didn't sleep with him.I told you I wouldn't"

"You're lying again.Lord Sexton came by earlier this morning and gave me a whole shitload of money.He said he had been _very_ satisfied last night.There's only one way to take that."

"He's a stupid ass, then.Men can always be fooled, especially the old ones."

"And how exactly do you want me to believe you fooled a premier politician into giving a high-priced brothel a half-million pounds?"

"A half-million?That idiot…"Aurora whispered.

"Idiot or no, he wouldn't have done that without just cause.Which means that you are a lying little bitch.Get out, Aurora.I never want to see you…"

"Christian!"Aurora cried, cutting him off."Look, I'm not lying.The nasty old man didn't get anything last night except an overdose of opium. That's why he thinks he got lucky.I drugged him and then made the room look like something _had_ happened.I didn't sleep with him."

"And why should I even believe you."

Aurora couldn't take it anymore.She couldn't stand having Christian this mad at her.She knew that if she didn't do something right away to amend things, she would lose him forever.So she threw her pride out the window, and became the soft-spoken lover she had never wanted to be.Walking up behind Christian, she gently wrapped her arms around him and cuddled her soft face into the crook of his neck.He involuntarily moved his cheek toward hers, but then quickly stiffened.She knew his stiffness wouldn'tlast for long, though.He could smell her scent just as surely as his was filling her senses and almost making her forget her words.She managed through, however, and did everything she could to bring her beloved back into her good favors.

"Christian, how could you even think I would want to sleep with anyone but you?You're everything to me.I'm beginning to wonder how I even got through before I met you.There's no one else I ever want to be with.Not for money, fame, fortune, or even love, because you're it for me.After you, there's no one else.You're it.You've done for me what nothing could ever before.You made me believe in love.You've lifted me up above the moon, stars, and everything in the cosmos.You lifted me up."

"Up where we belong…" Christian whispered.

"Yes.Where we belong forever.Until the stars freeze over and the oceans dry up, Christian, you are mine.Please, for the sake of love, believe me in that."

Slowly, Christian turned around to face Aurora, taking her comfortingly in his embrace.Lifting his hand to gently brush her ivory cheek, he pulled her face close and caught her ruby lips in a tender and forgiving kiss.He didn't know why he had doubted her in the first place.There was just still something in him that wanted to find fault with her.He still couldn't believe just how wonderful she was.

"I believe you, Aurora," he said when they finally broke the kiss.They stood with their faces only inches apart, bathing in each other's breath and not wanting to let go."I think I always believed you.It's just so hard to change and let go.I'm still afraid to get hurt again."

"But I'm not going to hurt you, Christian, at least not purposely.I'm here to stay, like it or not, so I won't hurt you."

"Satine didn't mean to hurt me either."

"You let her die a long time ago Christian, but you don't have to forget.It always helps for me to remember the good times about those I've lost.That way they can't hurt me."

"I know, and I have been," Christian answered with some difficulty.But then his face brightened into a sudden smile as he said devilishly, "I guess this means we're going to have to get you some heavy sedatives so you can make you're fortune with the paying customers of the Moulin Rouge."

TBC…. 


	7. Turning to scorn with lips divine

Up Where We Belong

**_Up Where We Belong_**

**_Chapter 7:Turning to scorn with lips divine_**

Christian and Aurora passed the next several months in endless bliss.Summer turned into fall, which turned slowly into winter.Paris prepared for Christmas, without the help of Monmarte.The Children of the Revolution focused instead upon the coming new year.The Moulin Rouge was making more money than ever, with Aurora sitting at the top of the gold rush.Her tactic with men was working, and she slowly learned more and more tricks.At first, she could only take on old decrepits who would pass out at the first touch of hallucinogens.After awhile, though, she began to take on bigger and better clients.Her mattress had become decidedly inflated, and Christian was drawing up plans for the Moulin's new full theater with royalty boxes and a balcony.Things were going great for the duo, especially since the publishing of Christian's great love story, titled simply, "Moulin Rouge."It was being sold all across Paris, and would soon be released by a publisher in America.Christian's dream was finally coming true.

Aurora was holding back something from her lover, though.She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was terribly wrong.She had trouble sleeping nights, and would easily run out of energy during both morning and afternoon rehearsals.Food didn't go down well at all, and she was beginning to lose weight.As frightening as the symptoms were becoming, though, she shied from taking her trouble to a doctor.She knew if she found out what was really wrong, her conscience wouldn't be able to keep it from Christian.Maybe Zidler, but never her love.

It was enough to keep Aurora worrying, though, and that was the cause of more sleeplessness.She hid it from Christian as best she could, slowly down her breath while he slept so as not to wake him.Their lovemaking seemed to tire him out enough; she couldn't see why it didn't do the same for her.But still, it was soothing enough to watch him sleep.While in depths of sleep, all the lines of worry, doubt, and sadness melted away.Aurora got a glimpse of what he must have looked like before Satine's death.

She wished she could make him look like that all the time.Make it so that he didn't have to worry about anything.Despite all that he had gone wrong through, Christian was still such an innocent, and Aurora didn't want to do anything that could disrupt that innocence.It was part of the reason she was in love with him.She knew she couldn't fight fate, however, and whatever was wrong with her would have to be faced by both of them sooner or later.She just hoped, for the sake of their love, that it would be later.

*****************

When Christian awoke the next morning, Aurora was gone from his bed.Fear gripped him for a moment, but then he remembered she had scheduled an early practice to iron out the new routine before it was performed that night.He hurried and got dressed so as not to miss the rehearsal.Christian always tried to attend the practices so he would have an idea of what his nightclub was doing.The new act promised to be marvelous, and twice as good as the Diamonds act.He was worried, though.Aurora had been acting strangely as of late.She seemed to have pulled away slightly.However, when he walked in the main hall he saw that she was still her old commanding self.The practice couldn't have started more than twenty minutes ago, but still everything was going so smoothly that they could have performed it right then and there.Zidler, standing over in the corner, seemed pleased with his latest musical find.The song they used was a bit risqué, but no more than anything else the Moulin Rouge did.

The rehearsal did become a performance when a distinguished looking footman burst through the main doors and stood impatiently and the end of the hall, as if waiting for his due attention.Quietly, so as not to further disturb the dancers, Christian went over to see what the man wanted.

"I wish to speak with Mademoiselle Aurora, immediately," the footman said over Christian's head.There was no hope for it, then.Practice came to a screeching halt as the show's leader strode confidently over to deal with the rude footman.

"I am Aurora, Monsieur, and if you please, I am in the middle of a rehearsal.If you could kindly wait, I will speak with you..."

"My apologies, Mademoiselle, but I do not have the time to wait.I have been instructed by the Count D'Armande to give you a message.He will be dropping by this establishment this evening on his way back to his country estates, and he seeks your company for an hour or so after the conclusion of the evening's main show.He asks that you not make any other commitments for this night, and he will compensate whatever loss you might experience because of it."

"Thank you, Monsieur.Tell the Count I will be expecting him, and that Table One in the main hall will be at his disposal."

"Good day, Mademoiselle," the rude footman said at the exact moment he turned to stride out of the hall.And with no further comment, the rehearsal continued as if it had never been interrupted.

*****************

The approach of night brought a biting freezing rain, so all patrons of the illustrious nightclub were brought into the packed dance hall.The heat from a thousand energized bodies was almost unbearable, but everything came to a hush as the lights dimmed and the crowd turned faces toward the ceiling in anticipation for the Sparkling Diamond.

Tonight, however, no diamond-encrusted trapeze lowered from the shadow-enclosed ceiling.Instead, an eerie silence filled the hall as all waited for the show to start and a clump of Dogs made their way into the center of the hall.They were clad strangely, in men's tailcoats and sparkling shorts only slightly longer than their knickers.The orchestra struck an odd chord, and the clump of dancers parted to reveal a piece of the floorboards suddenly rising higher and higher above the crowd.Upon this platform stood Aurora.She was clad in a full tailed tuxedo, including top hat and white bow tie.At about four feet up, the platform stopped rising, and Aurora chimed in with the orchestra:

"From the moment you walked in the joint,

I could see you were a man of distinction,

A real big spender.

Good lookin', so refined.

Hey, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind.

So let me get right to the point, 

I don't pop my cork for every guy I see...

Hey, Big Spender...

Spend a little ti-ime with me..."

The girls chimed in after that, adding their voices as they formed into a line running almost all the way around the room.They began to call and taunt and contort to calls of "Fun, laughs, good time."Much like the girls working for a few extra cents out on the street corner.The men in the room were eating it up, especially the Count D'Armande.As usual, Christian had taken the responsibility of entertaining the man Aurora would later entertain privately.He was a large, gruff man of few words.His face was covered in a thick black beard of wiry hair.His eyes were cold black pools resting under two thick black caterpillars.Though Christian knew Aurora would be fine handling the Count, the poet was slightly frightened by his appearance and demeanor.He certainly wasn't the normal cheery drunken Frenchman.The Count had barely touched the sauce all night.It was hard to imagine this man on the upper end of the social class.He looked like he might be more at home in a factory somewhere.

Count D'Armande turned on the charm right enough when Aurora came over, however.During the act, she had stripped out of the tux into the shorts and halter top she had on beneath, and with the tailcoat she looked no different from any of the rest of the dancers.She could have been dressed as the Queen of England; however, by the highbrow way the Count greeted her and kissed her hand.The chat was short, but Christian could see the Count was taken by the lovely Diamond.Perhaps Aurora would get a good payment tonight, and it would take her out of whatever mood she was in.When she took her leave to finish the show, however, Christian could swear he heard the Count mutter:

"It will be fun to take the advantage and get inside of her."

*****************

He was starting to worry Aurora.The Count had taken the glass of champagne, but he had yet to even take a single sip.She had even gone so far as to feed him grapes crystallized with cocaine, but it did nothing to him.Now it had been almost half an hour since they had first entered the elephant, and she was running out of ways to distract him until the drugs set in.She didn't understand why he didn't take a drink.Maybe he was sworn from alcohol, but then why would he have taken the glass in the first place?

The two of them lay on the large bed, sprawled out and doing nothing but staring, Aurora at the sky and Count D'Armande at her.She was thoroughly disgusted by him.She wasn't even sure how the huge gorilla could be a member of the upper class.He resembled more of a dockworker than a Count with a country estate.She had to get rid of him soon.

"Why don't we go out on the balcony, my dear Count?" Aurora said, rising to her feet with a supple grace.The Count followed quickly, though with a self-confidence that disturbed her.She led him out past the giant heart to look out of the elephant forehead at the Parisian landscape of glittering lights and twinkling stars above.He seemed less interested in that, however, as he came up behind her and slid his hand nonchalantly down the front of her low-cut dress.His large paw reached around for a little while, then roughly grabbed her left breast and held on for dear life.Shocked and dismayed by the sudden action, Aurora quickly shoved him away.However, she was a great deal weaker than him, so he didn't go far.

Count D'Armande seemed angered by her sudden response.He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her across the room as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.She landed in a heap on the floor, bruised and disoriented.

"Don't get all noble on me, bitch," the giant growled."You're a fucking whore, so act like it and fuck me."

Aurora regained her strain of thinking just as his enormous body began to descend on hers, but by then it was too late.

*****************

Christian had never gotten over his concern for Aurora's safety, especially not tonight when she had to deal with that monster of a man.It was just that same worry that brought the young poet to the street outside of the elephant.They had been in there together for about thirty minutes, and it usually took less time than that for Aurora to dispose of her customers.The crowds in the club were beginning to thin, so no one worried about the one lone man standing at the base of the elephant and watching its inhabitors.Christian had reason for alarm, however.Just as her looked up, he saw Aurora push the man away as hard as she could.But she just wasn't strong enough.When the Count threw her across the room, Christian took off running toward the entrance in the right foreleg of the beast.

The stairs were too long.He kept picturing what Satine had looked like after the Duke had tried to rape her, and he was almost certain the Count would succeed just because Christian couldn't get up the stairs in time.Finally, the curving staircase ended, and he was spilled out into the hallway leading to the Red Room.He could hear muffled screaming coming down the hall, so he increased his pace.The door opened smoothly, and Christian was faced with the frightful image before him.Aurora lay almost helpless on the floor as the brutish Count ripped the clothes from her body.At the same time, he was trying desperately to pull his cock from his pants and slip it inside her.Enraged, Christian conjured his strength and strode across the room to save his love.He ripped the Count up from her by the collar of his shirt and, using his other hand, delivered a hard punch to his cold left eye.

Being as large as he was, the punch did little to faze the Count, except to make him even angrier.He began his own routine of punches on Christian, and the young man could do little to stop them.Soon the Count had him backed up against the serving table, and Christian was certain he was finished.The Count grabbed him about the throat, but just as he was about to snap it, Christian's hand closed about a small cheese knife that had been thrown to the floor at some point.The poet slashed wildly, hoping to cut the Count's face and drive him off.Christian had an almost natural aim, however, and the sharp knife sliced easily through the Count's corded throat, spraying his life's blood all over Christian's innocent face. 

*****************

Disclaimer:I don't own the song "Hey, Big Spender."It belongs to the musical "Fosse," and the genius who created it.

A/N:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and thank you for sticking with me, even when you didn't like the plot.The next chapter will be the end of this story of the Moulin Rouge.Thank you for supporting me.It means more than you could possibly imagine.


End file.
